


a armin and jean fanfiction

by skyejade44



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Jean Kirstein, M/M, Trans Armin Arlert, Trans Character, armins younger then rest, eren is asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyejade44/pseuds/skyejade44
Summary: a fanfic about armin and jean going through college and becoming a couple hope you enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Armin’s  _ **

Collage sucked, especially when you had a friend like eren 

"Come on Armin" my best friend eren said leaning up against the door frame

"No" I responded crossing my hands over my chest "I’m not going and i highly suggest you don’t go either"

"Oh come on Armin it’s just a few drinks and it’s not like we are under age or anything “ eren teased

“I think you forget that I was let into uni a few years before I should of and I am in fact still 17” 

“Yeah well I got you that fake id for a reason” eren said waggling his eyebrows

“No”

‘god armin even mikasa is coming”

“Well someone has to keep an eye on an idiot like you “I muttered under my breath

“You calling me an idiot” eren growled sounding pissed off

“Hmmm let us see you go out to a bars to get waisted when you have classes the next day , so yeah I think I would call you an idiot “I growled back

Eren blinked as if he couldn’t comprehend what I was saying then he said

“This is why you only have two friends you - ” he was cut off by me slamming the door in his face and then screaming 

“I hope your face bruises”

Damn that idiot doesn’t he know I try to make friends with people???? I thought as jumped onto my bed , pulled the covers over my head and began to cry , I heard eren telling miksa that I was a dweeb and that they were leaving without me, I should of known eren wouldn’t stay to say sorry .

Whatever I was used to things like this happening in the end I would come running back to eren because I did have no other friends

All well I guess I better go to sleep

**_ Around two at night _ **

I was having a pretty strange dream I was at school with eren and mikasa when I saw this bunny it looked at me and said well fuck that little mouse coz I’m an albertrouse

Wait what

Suddenly I jumped up out of bed and saw eren’s drunk face staring at me

“arminnn” he slurred or a least I think that’s what he said I couldn’t exactly hear him over the loud ass music and people screaming  

“Please tell me that you did not throw a party in my apartment “I screamed at him over the music

“umm but that would be lying right arminnnn and lying isn’t good “

“once I get everyone out of my house I am going to fucking murder you”

“oh armin said a naughty word” eren said laughing like a maniac as I walked out of my room with the intent to kill 


	2. Chapter 2

Armin  
I could tell you the very long story of how I ushered about 50 drunk college students (that honestly reminded me of the titans from a anime id watched called attack on titan) out of my apartment (yes I even kicked eren out I was that pissed) or the even longer story of me trying to clean up the mess that they had left. But you would most likely fall asleep and I wouldn't want that so I will skip over all that and just tell you that that I didn't get to sleep till 6:30 and I was so sleepy that I missed all my classes for the day   
By the time I got up it was 3.00   
"Argh stupid eren" I yelled out loud   
that's when I heard someone say (well more like groan unintelligently)   
"Shut up I wanna sleep more"   
"Hello" I called out "is anyone there"  
That's when he jumped out of my wardrobe; he had short messy light brown hair, brown eyes , no top on and was very tall, did I mention that he had no top on ?  
And I thought I couldn’t get gayer I thought trying not to blush   
"ar-armin is that you?" the teen asked  
"ummm sorry do I know you?" I asked   
"Yeah my names jean you know the guy that eren fighting with 24/7 " jean said groggily   
Oh, so he is the asshole that my asshole fights with  
Jean  
"Do you need anything, like a pain killer or something?" Armin asked me his wide blue eyes filled with worry   
"Na I'm fine just had a few drinks but maybe could you get me a water "   
"Ummm yeah okay" Amrin said walking out the door to get me a drink   
After he had left the room I fell on to his bed not really caring if armin yelled at me for doing so  
Damn it my roommates going to going to kill me first I go out drinking instead of when I promised I would help him clean and now I don't come home , wow I am so dead  
"H-Here I hope you don't mind Tap water " armin stuttered interrupting my thoughts  
"Na it's fine " I said as he passed me a cup of water   
"Ummm you might want to sit up when you drink that "   
"Yeah I was planning to " I mumbled siting up   
"Right sorry " he said biting his lip  
He looks so cute almost like a girl I thought trying to keep myself from blushing 

armin  
as I passed jean the glass of water our fingers touched   
oh great now I’m dying because of physical contract I thought mentally screaming  
"Ummm you might want to sit up when you drink that " I mumbled   
" yeah I was planing to " he grumbled sounding kind of pissed   
Crap now he hates me ... No wait maybe his just hung over ARGH I DONT KNOW   
" right sorry" I said biting my lip   
I looked up and I swear to god Jean was staring at me and blushing   
Damn armin say something smart  
"So if you and eren fight all the time why did you come to a party that he was holding "   
Oh good job armin asking him about his enemy is totally going to go down so well 

Jean

I stared at armin with a look of amusement on my face , it seemed like he was having a augment with himself .   
he is kinds cute   
" yeah I don't know I was probably so drunk I didn't know what I was doing " I said interrupting his thoughts   
"Oh ok " he mumbled scratching his blonde hair   
then suddenly he tripped and fell over a CD player accidentally turning it on and the song bleeding in love started playing   
I don't care what the say I'm in love with you   
" Are you ok" I asked picking armin up   
"Y-yeah I'm fine " he muttered   
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
"So your into this type of music hey" I asked with a laugh   
"S-shut up " he said with a blush   
Aww he is so cute I thought as a blush began to form on cheeks   
My hearts crippled by the vain that I keep on closing   
"Umm Jean? "  
"Yeah armin"  
"You can let go off me now "   
I suddenly realized that I was holding armin in my arms   
I keep bleeding I keep keep bleeding in love keep bleeding keep keep bleeding in love  
I stared at armins lips   
I wonder what would happen if I kissed him I thought   
Without thinking I started learning into armin  
I was only centimeters from kissing him when I heard my phone ringing   
Moving away from armin I picked up my phone   
"JEAN WHERE ARE YOU"  
" I'm at a friend’s house" I muttered pulling my phone away from my ear   
"GET HOME NOW "   
"yes marco " I mumbled hanging up   
Turing to armin I said   
"I have to go or my roommate is gonna kill me"   
"Oh ok cya " armin said   
"I'll see you at school" I yelled running out the door  
god damn it marco   
Armin  
"Oh my god was he about to kiss me " I asked myself, hugging my legs to my chest   
No there is no way ..  
Yeah I keep bleeding keep keep bleeding in love   
"Shut up radio " I yelled kicking it


End file.
